And now his watch has just begun
by Nebelsue
Summary: UR. Theon n'imaginait pas un jour qu'il devrait rejoindre la Garde de Nuit et plier le genou devant Jon Snow. Mais d'un autre côté sa vie avait toujours été faite de surprises et rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.


"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Asile" en une heure-bon j'ai un peu triché sur le temps. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

Le trône de fer appartient à GRR Martin et à HBO. Il y'a des spolies sur la saison 6 mais pas sur les tous derniers épisodes.

* * *

Si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait à la Garde de Nuit, Theon aurait bien ri. Il ne se voyait pas faire vœu de chasteté, n'avait pas la moindre intention d'abdiquer ses droits au Trône de Grès et surtout qu'aurait-il pu bien faire au Mur?

Et pourtant, il était là agenouillé devant Jon Snow -Jon Snow parmi toutes les personnes !- sur le point de prêter serment.

Il avait obtenu de le faire devant une étendue d'eau. Ce n'était pas la mer mais il ne voulait pas prononcer ses voeux dans un septuaire ou un bois sacré . Il était toujours resté fidèle à la religion de ses ancêtres même s'il avait passé la moitié de sa vie loin de la mer.

 _Ne meurs pas si loin de la mer_. lui avait dit sa sœur Yara. Elle pourtant elle était bien morte sur la mer. Euron avait coulé son bateau au cours d »une bataille navale sanglante. Malgré ses blessures Theon avait nagé depuis le bateau de sa sœur jusqu'à la côte. Une fois sur la côte il s'était rappelé des mots de Sansa alors qu'on l'interpellait et avait demandé à être conduit à la Garde de Nuit. La Garde de Nuit était un asile pour les criminels comme lui.

Il avait décidément le chic pour sortir vivant même des situations les plus désespérées pensa-t-il amèrement. A croire que même la mort ne voulait pas du Tourne-Casaque.

Il entendait les murmures -sans doute hostiles- de ses futurs frères d'armes. Ceux-ci se turent quand Snow prit la parole.

« Theon vous avez exprimé le souhait de faire partie de la Garde de Nuit.

-Oui. »

Il prononça ensuite le serment. Il l'avait appris par coeur la veille mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi d'être ici et Snow le savait. Il était là uniquement pour Sansa et pour sauver sa peau.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'avait pas été autorisée à assister à la cérémonie en raison de son statut de femme. C'était ridicule selon Theon. Sa sœur Yara avait bien montré qu'une femme pouvait être l'égale voire faire mieux qu'un homme. Malheureusement pour elle, Euron n'était plus un homme. Il frissonna en se rappelant ces lèvres bleues comme celle d'un homme mort de froid. Même l'haleine d'Euron était glaciale (il avait malheureusement pu l'expérimenter alors que ce dernier se vantait.)

Euron le terrifiait presque autant que Ma… Ramsay Snow.

Il se releva.

-Tu fais maintenant partie de la Garde de Nuit. Allons manger. » conclut Jon

* * *

Il était isolé seul au milieu d'un groupe de rustres dont il aurait fui la compagnie en temps normal. Il ne connaissait personne Sansa et jon étaient assis à une autre table.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as plus de doigts? "chuchota un homme

Il ne savait pas comment mais des rumeurs sur sa infirmité s'étaient répandues. Et encore ils ne savaient pas tout.

Face à une telle insulte, le Theon de Winterfell aurait sans doute déclenché une bagarre générale au plus grand mécontentement de Ser Stark. Le Theon Grejoy de Pyke aurait froncé les sourcils et aurait essayé de battre l'homme à la danse du doigt. Le Schlingue de Fort-Terreur aurait sans doute fui ou aurait tenté de se dissimuler derrière Ramsay.

Le Theon, frère Noir parmi tant d'autres et à la position plus qu'instable (de toute façon il n'avait jamais été en sécurité dans sa vie), se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Après tout c'était vrai, il lui manquait des doigts. Et à quoi bon s'engager dans une bagarre ?

Il regarda distraitement ses mains. Vu l'état de celles-ci Jon… le lord Commandant l'affecterait sans doute à des tâches administratives. Bah cela lui allait pas trop mal même si Balon Greyjoy aurait été furieux que son fils n'aille pas sur le Champ de Bataille.

Et puis il se rappela que Balon Greyjoy l'avait renié.

-Eh tu m'écoutes le traître?

Il haussa les sourcils à l'insulte et chercha son poignard. Les choses avaient l'air de s'envenimer. Il chercha le regard de Sansa -elle l'aiderait elle était bien sa seule alliée mais elle avait disparu en même temps que Jon-.

\- A ta place je me calmerais. Dit un petit homme qui venait d'apparaître. Il était très gros et avait des yeux noirs qui paraissaient minuscules à cause de son visage bouffi et joufflu. Theon se serait sans doute moqué de son apparence -un tel laisser-aller était abominable- mais maintenant avec ses cheveux blancs, ses mains tremblantes, ses membres manquants il n'avait plus le coeur de se moquer.

Il était jaloux de cette homme. Vu son poids il n'avait jamais connu la faim, le sentiment de honte qui t'envahit quand tu te résignes à manger du rat et la colère quand tu te rends compte que tu es trop faible pour en attraper un. Il n'avait jamais connu le sentiment d'horreur quand tu te plies à tous les petits jeux vicieux et cruels de ton maître pour avoir ne serait-ce que les miettes. Le nouveau Frère préférait ne pas penser à ce que Ramsay lui avait fait faire.

\- T'es qui pour me donner des ordres ? Rétorqua l'homme.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir. Ah oui je suis ici sur l'ordre du Lord Commandant et il me charge de vous dire qu'il vaut mieux éviter le grabuge entre vous et le nouveau.

-Il a trahi la maison du Lord !

 _Comme si je ne le savais pa_ s songea agacé Theon.

\- Tous les crimes sont pardonnés quand on prend le noir. Le Mur est un asile à qui en fait la demande. Tu dois en savoir quelque chose Peter. Peu importe nous nous sommes pas là pour débattre. Greyjoy le Lord Commandant veut te voir.

-Pour te décapiter ! Cria quelqu'un.

Theon agacé lança le couteau qui atterrit en sifflant devant la personne qui avait crié. Il s'était rendu que malgré ses doigts manquants il pouvait encore lancer des couteaux. Celle-ci recula.

-Allez viens. » Fit l'homme

Theon se leva et le suivit.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? S'enquit-il. Il avait reconnu que l'homme était d'origine noble-probablement du Sud vu son accent.

-Samwell et je venais avant de la maison Tarly. Je suis un frère juré de la Garde de Nuit et je suis l'assistant du mestre»

Ils marchèrent en silence le long de ces couloirs glaciaux. Quand il était arrivé à Winterfell Theon se souvenait avoir pensé qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. Il se trompait.

« Tu sais Jon -l'omission du titre n'échappa pas à Theon- n'a pas l'intention de t'exécuter.

-Si je suis en vie c'est uniquement parce que sa sœur me l'a demandé je ne me fais pas d'illusions ricana-t-il.

-non tu ne sais rien Theon Greyjoy. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, entre »

Il était désormais dans une petite pièce avec Jon -Lord Commandant il devait s'en rappeler.

Theon se sentait inconfortable rien qu'en regardant le dos de Snow. Il savait que Sansa lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas tué Bran et Rickon mais cela ne changeait pas grand' chose. Il avait envahi Winterfell, brûlé le château le seul foyer qu'ils avaient eu, servi le Nord aux Bolton sur un plateau d'argent.

Il se demandait pourquoi Jon ne lui avait pas accordé la faveur de mourir. En plus, les hommes de Stannis avaient réclamé sa tête.

«Prends donc un siège. Fit Jon en se retournant. Theon fronça les sourcils. _Le visage de Snow… Pourquoi lui rappelait-il celui d'Euron ?_

Il obtempéra. Ramsay ne l'avait jamais autorisé à s'asseoir sur des sièges

-On va crever l'abcès maintenant. Fit Snow. Je dois t'avouer que quand j'ai appris quand tu avais envahi Winterfell j'ai eu envie de partir à ta recherche et de te décapiter.

-C'est tout à fait normal.

-Le plus abject pour moi c'est que tu aies trahi la confiance de Robb. Je sais que tu étais attaché à lui et je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le culot de le trahir.

 _Moi non plus je ne pensais pas trahir Robb un jour. Mais Snow toi aussi tu l'as abandonné._ Theon se mordit la langue. Un faux-pas et il serait tué. Il n'avait pas survécu à tout ça pour se faire tuer par Jon.

-Mais j'ai bien réfléchi à ton cas. Tu as sauvé la vie de Bran et ça je ne l'ai pas oublié. Tu as aide les Stark durant des années. Et puis Sansa m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à fort-Terreur.

 _T'a-t'elle raconté que j'ai regardé Ramsay la violer sans rien faire ? Et encore elle ne sait pas qu'il projetait de me faire participer..._

-Tu l'as aidé malgré les menaces. Tu es à la fois un traître et un héros. Elle m'a raconté ce que Ramsay t'a fait ( _et encore elle n'a pas tout vu_ ) Honnêtement ta décision de rejoindre la Garde m' a surpris mais qui suis-je pour te juger ? Avant de t'affecter à un poste je voudrais que tu me répondes à une seule question (Theon se tendit) : pourquoi as-tu abandonné Robb ?

Il répondit spontanément. Schlingue avait eu tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir à Fort-Terreur.

-J'aime Robb comme un frère ( le mot lui brûla la langue). Mais je n'ai jamais aimé Winterfell. J'avais neuf ans quand j'ai vu la bataille navale, j'avais neuf ans quand j'ai vu les hommes du Nord tuer mes frères, j'avais neuf ans quand on m'a abandonné comme un vieux sac de patate. Tu sais pourquoi ton père (Jon tressaillit) me faisait toujours porter son épée quand il exécutait un prisonnier ? C'était pour que je me rappelle ma position d'otage à la merci de n'importe quoi. Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en rappeler mais lady Stark me tenait toujours soigneusement à l'écart de Robb. SI j'osais croiser son regard, elle l'emmenait immédiatement dans une autre aile du château. Honnêtement sans les cours du Mestre et l'aide de Lord Eddard je n'aurais sans doute jamais pu parler à Robb. J'étais seul. Certes Robb était mon ami, oui il y'avait les putes pour me tenir compagnie (sa voix trembla légèrement. Heureusement Jon qui semblait fasciné ne sembla pas le remarquer) mais j'étais seul. Toutes les nuits je rêvais de la mer, elle m'appelait. Toutes les nuits j'ai voulu rentrer à Pyke embrasser ma mère et ma sœur. Malgré cela , j'ai servi loyalement Robb. Je l'ai soutenu après ton départ (le Lord commandant grimaça. Il savait que son départ allait peiner certains membres de sa fratrie). Je l'ai consolé à la mort de son père, je le secondais sur le champ de bataille. Et puis il m'a envoyé à Pyke pour convaincre mon père de lui prêter des bateaux. Mon père a refusé. Je pensais être accueilli avec chaleur à Pyke ,je pensais qu'on aurait célébré le retour du fils mais il n'en était rien. J'étais coincé. Sans aurais-je pu m'échapper mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais faire mes preuves auprès de mon père parce que je me rendais compte que j'étais en train de perdre le Trône de Grès, la seule chose que je pensais posséder pour toujours. C'est pour ça que j'ai envahi Winterfell.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer tes frères, je voulais les garder prisonniers comme je l'avais été. Mais ils se sont évadé et pour ne pas passer pour un incapable, j'ai brûlé les deux enfants du meunier et j'ai prétendu que c'était eux. Voilà tu sais tout.

Jon avait l'air sonné.

-Très bien merci de ta sincérité Theon. Je peux voir tes mains ?

Il les lui donna mais détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié.

-Etant donné tes blessures tu ne pourras pas combattre. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Tu sais lire, tu as de l'instruction, tu as prouvé que t'avais un minimum de cervelle et tu sais diriger des hommes. J'avais l'intention au départ de te confier des tâches d'intendance mais j'ai eu une bien meilleure idée. A quelques lieues d'ici se trouve Fort-Levant le seul fort donnant sur la mer qui soit encore en activité. La Garde de Nuit possède deux bateaux avec lesquels elle tente tant bien que mal de contrôler la Baie des Phoques. Ces bateaux sont essentiels à notre survie : nous commerçons grâce à eux. Cependant peu d'hommes ici savent se servir d'un bateau. Tu en fais partie et ta mission sera d'aider Cotton Pyke. Tu te mets en route d'ici deux-trois jours.

-Merci mon seigneur. (qualifier Jon de seigneur était bizarre)

-Tu peux disposer. N'oublie pas d'aller voir un mestre pour tes blessures. Ah et avant que tu ne partes il faudrait que nous discutions au sujet de Ramsay Snow.

-Bolton. Marmonna Theon.

-Snow. Il n'est pas digne d'être noble.

-Non Bolton. Il est très fier d'avoir été légitimé. ( _Une fois il avait eu la malheur de traiter Ramsay de bâtard. Il n'avait plus jamais recommencé)_

-Très bien. Va dormir. »

Jon regarda Theon s'éloigner. Où avait disparu le noble arrogant qui suivait Robb partout où il allait? Quand Theon avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, il avait été horrifié de voir l'état de ses dents alors que la pupille des Stark prêtait une grande attention à son apparence. Et ses mains…. Il y'avait de nombreux hommes mutilés sur le Mur mais ce n'était même pas comparable à l'état des mains de Theon. Ramsay avait amputé des doigts et selon le Mestre il y'avait de nombreuses fractures. Theon ne pourrait plus jamais se servir d'un arc. Quel gâchis ! Il avait été un bien meilleur archer que Jon et avait une fois sauvé la vie de Bran.

Mais le pire ce n'était pas les mains, les dents, les cicatrices, ou les cheveux de Theon. Le pire c'était son air brisé. L'air d'un homme déjà mort qui n'attend plus que son enterrement. Jon était en colère contre Theon mais comment aurait-il pu tuer quelqu'un déjà mort ? Et puis il avait compris Theon. Lui aussi avait voulu faire ses preuves à tout prix. Lui aussi n'appartenait qu'à moitié à Winterfell. Lui aussi aurait fait pas mal de choses pour voir la fierté dans le regard de son père. Lui aussi avait abandonné Robb.

Il le laisserait vivre et faire ses preuves. Mais le destin était ironique parfois… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour devoir commander un Theon étrangement docile.

* * *

 **Note** J'hésite à en faire une fic longue hahaha. Theon est un personnage qui m'inspire beaucoup et j'espère ne pas l'avoir rendu OOC. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) La chronologie est un peu tirée par les cheveux et désolée pour le titre en anglais mais ça sonnait mieux et ça faisait une tite référence.


End file.
